What Dragons Fear
by Silent.Embrace
Summary: Uchiha Itachi is stalking a leaf ANBU captain. He says she's special. Important. She says he's wrong. But is their truely more to this girl than meets the eye? And wtf is Deidara doing? ItachixOC. Reviews/Flames welcome. Flames are not disgusting insults!
1. Prologue

What Dragons Fear

* * *

Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

They said the dragons are extinct.

They were wrong.

The last dragons, in an angry frenzy, attacked those pathetic humans that dared to call them extinct! Although the attacking dragons were killed, the humans still lost. They lost the chance to once again reclaim what used to be.

_Hundreds of years..._

They said dragons never existed. That they are a myth. A legend.

They were wrong.

Some dragons never attacked with the angry ones. They only wanted to live and be remembered for what they were. The humans turned arrogant. They chose to forget the truth. The decided to say dragons never existed and all the accomplishments throughout history was entirely the work of the humans. The dragons do not take lightly to being ignored.

There were no survivors this time.

A single egg was all that was left of the legacy of the dragons. Found by a human girl, not understanding the fate that she would bestow upon her descendants by taking care of the egg. When a young red dragon hatch, the girl only smiled. She was the mother of the dragon. And the dragon would defend the human with her life.

The last human who would believe the stories of old.

Shinrai raised the dragon, whose name became Utagau, and cared for her. It did not matter to Shinrai that Utagau was supposedly dangerous. It did not matter that she would never understand Utagau. Shinrai had found her, hatched her, fed her, raised her, and had been saved by her. Shinrai had been saved by Utagau too many times for her not to trust her friend. Shinrai believed that Utagau feared nothing.

It was her fatal mistake.

Dragons only trust the mother. Nothing and no one else is trust worthy. They dislike others. They fear others. They fear followers. They fear those with more confidence than themselves. They fear to be alone. Dragons rely on their strength. They defend the mother dragon and their young. But if they are overpowered, they will flee.

A dragon will instinctively desert their family to save their life. Self-preservation.

In one fight, the first fight Utagau had fought with ninjas, she panicked. She fled, leaving her mother in the hands of the missing ninjas. It wasn't until the ninja had all left that she felt safe enough to return to her mother. What she saw made her cry.

Her mother was dying.

Utagau was still young, despite her impressive size, and did not understand the concept of a human death. She would not let her mother die. Giving all her strength away, she thrust her spirit into the body of the dying human and formed an unbreakable bond and seal with her.

Thus, a new breed was created. The hybrid. A mix of dragon and human blood.

Shinrai mourned her dragon. Utagau had given her very soul so save her mother. Shinrai would not let this go to waste. She trained to master the skills and talents her child had left her. Until she truly was a hybrid. With eyes of a dragon, she saw everything that no one else could see.

The dragons began to live again...

With each child Shinrai gave birth to, Utagau also gave birth. Every child born was a hybrid. Shinrai knew whether they were more human-like, or more dragon-like, by who they knew her as. The more human children called her Shinrai. The more dragon children called her Utagau. Despite their differences, they learned to trust their family. They all loved each other, helped each other, and never fought. And so, the clan with eyes of a dragon grew...

They have no surname. Only their dragon's name. The only link between the family members is their eyes. The eyes that can see everything, and nothing.

* * *

Itachi closed the book and smirked. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Definitions:**

Shinrai – Trust  
Utagau – To distrust


	2. Mission

What Dragons Fear

* * *

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My name is Onshuu Amaïa. I am fifteen years old. I have long black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. I'm about 5 feet 6 inches tall. I'm an ANBU captain. I am alone.

* * *

"Amaïa-chan!" I turned around and smiled.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Kakashi-san." I said to the man. He walked up to me and smiled.

"How are you today?" Kakashi asked. I sighed and shrugged as we started walking together.

"I'm alright. You?" I said, half-hearted. Kakashi shrugged. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Lord Hokage wants to see you. I think he has a mission for you." He said. I smiled. Kakashi and I were in ANBU together. We were both team leaders, but our teams worked together a lot. I smiled and turned around.

"Why didn't you say so at the beginning?" I asked, still smiling. Kakashi shrugged.

"You work too much." He said. I laughed.

"If I work too much, you **read** too much!" I asked. Kakashi laughed and scratched the back of his neck. I laughed with him after a moment. "Sayonara, Kakashi-san." He waved and left. I shook my head and headed up to the Hokage's office. When I got there, he seemed worried. "You wished to see me sir?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Yes. I need you to go on a retrieval mission. It's very crucial, but it's also very dangerous for **you** to go. You will be taking two other ANBU members as teammates, preferably two more captains, with you as team leader." He said.

"Kakashi and Kurenai." You said quickly. Sarutobi smiled.

"The three of you are going to retrieve a stolen book." He said. Then his smiled failed. "It's _the _book." He said. I stiffened and took a deep breathe, suddenly understanding how serious this was.

"Shinrai and Utagau. Do you believe the thief would have read it?" I asked. Sarutobi nodded. I started glaring at the ground. "Who is the thief?" I demanded in a whisper. Sarutobi groaned quietly. I looked up at him, almost furious. "Who is it?" I demanded again. Sarutobi sighed.

"Uchiha Itachi. The Akatsuki have possession of the book. If they understand it, terrible things may befall you." He said sadly. I started to shake, I was so angry.

"When can we leave?" I demanded.

"Immediately." I nodded.

"Where?"

"Itachi was located on the border of the land of wind and the land of fire four hours ago. He was east southeast of us, traveling southbound along the border." He said. I nodded. Then I turned on my heel and walked out to find Kakashi and Kurenai.

Kakashi was easy to find. He always goes to the memorial stone when he has free time. Kurenai was a bigger challenge. The genjutsu user could put herself anywhere she wanted to be to relax. After an hour, I rounded on Kakashi.

"This is annoying me to no end. You find her. You know her better. I'll be waiting at the gate. We leave as soon as you find her." I exclaimed. Kakashi sighed and put his book away. I dashed home and changed into my ANBU uniform and then the black cloak and put on my dragon mask. It was the basic white with finely painted scales decorating it. Each scale was outlined in red. I went to the gate, avoiding the civilians, and sat down, leaning against the wall. '_Why would Itachi want my book? The only people who know what's in it are the people who've already read it. Itachi __**was**__ an ANBU captain before the massacre and had access to it, but I was only an academy student then. He wouldn't have known to read it!_' I thought. I sighed as I looked up to watch the clouds. Eventually, Kakashi and Kurenai finally showed up, both in their ANBU uniforms and cloaks, wearing their masks. Kakashi as a dog and Kurenai as a panther. I stood and looked at the two. "S-rank. Retrieval. The thief is Uchiha Itachi." I told them. They both nodded.

"Are we expected to engage?" Kakashi asked. I nodded.

"Odds are Itachi has the book with him. We engage on sight. We'll discuss plans tonight. Let's go." I told them. They nodded and quickly followed as I led them away from the village.

* * *

That night, we were gathered around our fire. The traps were all set and dinner was almost ready. Kurenai and Kakashi had their masks off. I left mine on. Kurenai turned to me.

"Amaïa-san, what are we retrieving?" She asked. I stared at her out of the corner of my eye, keeping my mask turned to the fire. It took me a moment to answer.

"When I was taking the ANBU exams, I know Lord Hokage recommended all current ANBU to read my file then before it became sealed. Did either of you two take his advice?" I asked quietly. Kurenai shook her head, but Kakashi nodded. "Well then Kakashi, you know of the story of Shinrai and Utagau. Kurenai, that story is the history of my clan. In the wrong hands it is **extremely** dangerous. It tells the enemy the truth of what happened to the dragons. About how they are not myth... and about how they're not extinct. It was only to be seen by the Hokage, myself, and my blood relatives. It is one of the most important secrets our village holds. Our mission..." I looked up at the two directly. "...is to retrieve _**my**_ book." I told. Kakashi nodded after a moment and Kurenai looked hardened, as if I had just told her we were going to die on this mission. It was, of course, possible. We were dealing with Itachi Uchiha.

"I have heard that only certain people can open it." Kakashi said. I sighed.

"A misleading rumor, based on truth. The book can be opened by anyone, but in order to open it, you must let a drop of your blood be taken by the book. The clasp is unbelievably sharp. Any attempt to open it and your finger or palm will be sliced open, allowing a drop to fall into the pages. Then, the person's name is permanently signed into the first page. That is why they believe only a few people can read it. A blood bond is required to open it." I said. At that point, I grabbed the fish away from the fire, lifted my mask and began eating. Kakashi and Kurenai were quick to follow. "If both of you are up to it, we will rest for only a few hours and then proceed around midnight. I would like it if Itachi does not get ahead of us too much." I said. They both nodded. I sighed as I went over to sleep.

* * *

Itachi sat in a tree, stopping for the night before he returned to headquarters tomorrow evening, and slipping the book out of his pack. He smirked as he ran his fingers over the intricate cover. He flipped open the clasp, surprised that it did not cut him this time. When he opened the book, his smirk fell. At the bottom of the first page, under the Hokage's name, was his own. He glared at the book.

"Blood bond. Damn." He muttered. Now she would know he had read it. Then he smirked once more. "When will I meet you, young dragon? I remember you were so promising when you were in the academy all those years ago." He whispered to the wind.

* * *

Midnight came too soon for my likes. I may be an ANBU, but I'm also a teenager and teenagers are naturally nocturnal. I groaned as I slipped my cloak and mask back on. Then I became the ANBU once more and turned to my team as I wrapped up my sleeping bag and reassembled my pack.

"Will we be ready in under ten minutes?" I asked. Kurenai nodded and then Kakashi nodded. I threw my pack onto my back and stood up straight. "Good. You two finish here, I'll see what I can find for food here." I said as I walked into the forests. Kakashi pulled his mask back on and did a quick hand sign before I stepped into the woods. I could sense all our traps disable themselves. "Thank you." I told him. He nodded and then went to help Kurenai. As soon as I was a good distance away, I started picking wild raspberries, while searching my mind.

_'Onshuu. Are you awake?'_

_**'Eh... What do you want?'**_

_'Uchiha Itachi has our book. There is a good chance he read it.'_

_**'Motherfucking asshole. He should have kept that nose where it belonged. Out of Konoha and out of our stuff!'**_

I flinched as she yelled.

_'Onshuu, do you mind. I _am_ team leader hear and that would be much easier if I didn't have a headache due to your yelling.'_

_**'That no-good bastard has our book! Amaïa, you better promise me that I can have a few bites at him.'**_

I sighed, regretting my choice to inform her. Although, I had no choice. It was just as much her right to know.

_'You and I both know you can't do that. This isn't a solo mission. If it was, I would gladly give in to your request. As it is, there are two people who are to remain naïve about the true nature of the dragons.'_

_**'They are part of the Konohagakure ANBU Black Opts. They know how to keep quiet. Or I will **_make _**them keep quiet!'**_

At this point, I shook my head and sent Onshuu back into the depths of my mind. I sighed. She had no sense of respect. I returned to camp with a decent amount of raspberries and handed each of them a handful.

"I hope neither of you are allergic. They'll have to do for now." I told them. Kakashi chuckled.

"Amaïa, you _hate_ raspberries." He said as he started chuckling. Kurenai giggled. I shrugged.

"I'd rather eat raspberries than use the food we have now. We're probably going to need it if we survive our fight with Itachi." The air was once again thick with tension.

* * *

Itachi smiled as he sensed the approaching ANBU from the leaf village. Their captain must have only given them a half nights rest if they were catching him by dawn. He smirked again when he felt their chakra increase. _'Soldier pills. They plan to attack me for the book.'_ He told himself. His smirked grew at the thought. Just then, an ANBU with a dragon mask with red-lined scales jumped down in front of him, balancing on the end tip of the branch. It wasn't hard to recognize in the way she rose from her crouch that it was a young woman. His suspicions were confirmed when she spoke.

"Uchiha Itachi, you have stolen something precious from the village hidden in the leaves. Return it now, or prepare for battle." She said. Itachi kept his face emotionless and stood on the branch. He found the other two ANBU both behind him, but within eyesight. They were just close enough to spot with a quick glance over each shoulder. He pulled out the book and held it in front of him.

"You want _this_, young kunoichi?" He asked, tauntingly. He glanced over his left shoulder. A panther. "I don't believe I've met you. I don't know your mask." Then he glanced at the other one. A dog. "And who couldn't figure that one out, Kakashi?" Then he looked back to examine the girl in front of him. Her body was turned almost completely to her left, while her face remained fixed on him. Not a normal ANBU then. Itachi remembered that ANBU were trained to be ready for combat when with an enemy. That was usually done in a crouch. The easiest position to move into an offensive or defensive position. Yet, this girl looked ready to do neither. And her mask... One of a dragon. Itachi smirked, hiding it behind his cloak. "But you... You must be here _personally_. This book must be yours. Which means, you are of relation to Shinrai and Utagau. Tell you what child. This book said something interesting about your eyes. Something that I must see for myself. I will give you the book, if you allow me to look at your eyes." He said. Itachi didn't miss the way her head tilted down slightly. She was angry.

"No."

Itachi smirked again. "Fine. The hard way, it is." He said. Then he charged at her.

* * *

**Ages: **  
Amaïa – 15  
Kakashi – 21  
Kurenai – 19  
Itachi – 19 (A/N: Itachi was a 15 instead of 13 when the massacre took place.)

**Definitions: **  
Onshuu – Love and Hate  
Ohaiyo gozaimasu – Good morning  
Sayonara – Good bye

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review. I like to hear from people.


	3. Onshuu

What Dragons Fear

* * *

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My name is Amaïa Onshuu. I am the inhabitant spirit in Amaïa's body. I am her power. She is my only friend. I trust her completely, for I am her dragon.

* * *

Itachi charged the ANBU, as he slipped a kunai into his hands. He went to hit the girl, stabbing her stomach, but at the last second she moved. She twisted into his hit so it looked like she rolled on his arm. She grabbed a kunai went to stab his side, but he dodged in time. Itachi smirked as he fought the girl. She was leading him around, dodging blows. Itachi knew that she was trying to lead him into a trap, so he decided to humor her. He wanted to know what kind of plan the young ANBU captain had thought up. As soon as he got close to her she suddenly stopped moving! Itachi grabbed her arm and gasped. He was suddenly surrounded by darkness. He scowled.

"Fool. Did they not tell you that my sharingan can see through any genjutsu?" He asked. Then he activated his sharingan and smirked. The blackness faded almost instantly, and he was met with the dog just a few feet in front of him, running at him with chidori in his hands. Itachi scowled and jumped back and into the air, but was still hit. He gasped and quickly locked his jaw shut so the ANBU would not know how much they hurt him. '_Enough. I've played with them too long. Time to get serious before I underestimate their captain again. She's young, but incredibly smart._' He thought. Then he smirked and looked at the dragon girl while he held onto his left thigh where the chidori hit until the pain was bearable. '_**Is**__ it Amaïa under that mask?_' Then he stood and smirked at each of them individually. "Clever. Very clever. It won't work again." He said.

"Last chance. Give us the book." The dragon demanded. Itachi smirked and laughed quietly. He then took off his cloak and discarded it on the ground. The dog and the dragon were both watching him. He looked around for the panther, but couldn't find her. Though, he couldn't say he cared. That one already showed that they were a genjutsu user, not a real threat. He smirked at the two he could see.

"Play time is over little girl. Go home before you get hurt." He said, directed to the dragon. Her head tilted down, but he could feel her glare. The dog placed a hand on her shoulder. After a moment she returned to her emotionless pose and the dog removed their hand. Itachi grabbed a kunai in one hand and then ran at the two. It was too fast for most ANBU to see. But the dog was able to block his attack and protect their captain. Itachi smirked. "I knew it." Then he brought his leg up and kicked the dog's chin. The mask flew off to reveal Kakashi, with his sharingan eye activated. "Kakashi." Itachi said with a small smirk.

"Give us the book, Itachi." He demanded. Somehow, even after the kick, Kakashi had managed to keep a hold on Itachi. Itachi couldn't move. The dragon began walking over to Itachi, eyeing his cloak. Quickly, almost too quickly for the sharingan, she did a series of hand signs. What surprised Itachi was that he _didn't_ know most of them. At the end, she held the horse sign and her hands started to glow red. Itachi glanced behind him. He would have gasped, if he didn't have such perfect control over himself. Keeping her hands n the sign of the horse, she walked over to the book. When she was within a few feet, she held her hands out and the book floated into her palms. She turned and looked at Kakashi and Itachi.

"Wrap this up Kakashi. Panther and I are heading back. With this book, we can't wait for you." She said as she placed the book inside her cloak. Kakashi nodded before quickly throwing me off to the side. The dragon turned jumped into the trees, where I would lose her. I scowled and quickly ran over to her.

"Dragon!" Kakashi called, but it was too late. She turned quickly, but I was already sliding to the ground and going for a kick to her chin. It hit perfectly.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Her hood fell off, revealing long straight black hair and her mask started to come off about an inch from her face. Itachi could see the pale skin underneath. Quickly she went to hold it in place, but Itachi was faster. He grabbed it and ripped it off, pushing her to the ground in the process. She fell onto her back and looked up at Itachi. With her blue eyes. Itachi smirked as he stood over her holding her mask. She was panting, trying to catch her breath. Itachi had knocked it out of her when he threw her to the ground.

"I knew it." He whispered with a smirk on his face. He threw her mask behind him and crouched down. He gripped Amaïa's chin as she tried to get up and away. "Hello again Amaïa. It's wonderful to see you again. I remember how promising you were at the academy and look at you now. ANBU captain. You're about the same age I was, aren't you?" He said pleasantly with a smirk still on his face.

"Get... the fuck... away from me." She whispered as she finally had the breath to talk. His smirk grew.

"Show me your eyes, and I'll leave." He whispered. She growled.

"You're looking right at them!" She growled at him. He chuckled before he leaned in closer to her so their noses were almost touching.

"Your _real _eyes, young _dragon_." He whispered. Then he activated his sharingan as his hands moved to the sides of her head, keeping her from turning away. His sharingan began swirling as he watched what it would do as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, he pulled away slightly from the shock. There was no white in her eyes. Everything was a fiery red. Where her pupil should have been, was instead one that looked like a cat eye. It started at the top of her eyelid and ended at the bottom. It was a fiery orange. Itachi smirked. Amaïa growled.

* * *

I opened my eyes and took in what I saw. A man. With red eyes that had three black dots spinning in them.

'_That is the sharingan. This is Itachi. He used his sharingan to awaken you. You may take the few bites at him that you wanted._' I did not miss the anger in Amaïa's forcefully calm voice. I growled at him.

"So this is the infamous Uchiha Itachi. Amaïa has told me about you. Did you read my book?" I demanded. My voice was different. It had Amaïa's in it, but along side it was mine. Cold, hard, majestic, and deeper sounding than the voice of my human counterpart. Itachi gasped as he let go of me and jumped away. He looked at me, calculating. I growled at him as I stood up. "What's wrong, Uchiha? Didn't you read the _whole_ book? Or did you only read the interesting parts?" I said. Then I cracked my neck. His eyes narrowed as he watched me. It made me wonder what he was thinking about. My guess was he was regretting not reading it all while he had the chance. I waited until I confirmed Amaïa's last known location of her teammates before I prepared to attack. Using my chakra, I released my claws. The nails on Amaïa's body hardened to strength of steel and grew to the length of a kunai. "I hope you don't mind, Uchiha, but Amaïa said that since you already drew me out, I am allowed to take a few bites at you." I said as I started to circle him. Then I laughed quietly before snapping my newly released fangs at him. I saw him tense. I laughed again. "What's wrong Uchiha? You wanted to see my eyes, and now you are. Didn't you realize that in order to see the eyes you also see the dragon?" I asked sarcastically. Of course he didn't know. I laughed again as my chakra became visible. I could see Itachi tense as my chakra took the form of wings on my back. I turned to face him. My wings spread out slightly as I glared at Itachi. Then he surprised me. He gave an overconfident smirk. Then I lost it. I growled as I ran at him. My claws were constantly swiping at him as He dodged and ducked and tried to get away.

'_**What happened to that damn team of yours?**_'

'_Calm down. They've been ordered not to interfere unless we are in real danger and only if they have a clear shot at him._'

'_**That's stupid. I've got him on the run! If we all were to attack him, we could kill the traitor!**_'

'_Onshuu, you're underestimating him._'

Suddenly, Itachi grabbed me and threw me away from him. It was then that my wings proved to be more than chakra. I smirked as I flapped my wings, keeping me suspended in the air. Itachi was still smirking at me.

'_Onshuu, he's a missing nin who's hunting demons. To him, we're just another demon. He probably has a pretty good idea on how to fight us._'

I growled at Amaïa's words as I flew at Itachi. I went to stab him with my claws, but he blocked with a kunai. So I quickly stabbed his right shoulder with my other hand. He flinched, but didn't show that it hurt. Instead he reached up with his free hand and gripped my throat. I tried to pull back but he pulled me in closer. I growled again. He looked me straight in the eyes and smirked.

"So, you are immune to the mangekyo I see. Interesting. But is Amaïa?" He asked.

'_Onshuu! Don't look at his eyes! You can protect __your__ mind but what about mine?_' Amaïa screamed in my head. I growled and tried to turn away to protect her, but it was futile. He was already in.

* * *

It was a world that confused me. The sky was red with a black sun. The ground was black as well. Everything was a negative. Then I saw Amaïa. She was a negative as well. But that was not what startled me. She was on a cross. Itachi was before her. I took a step and noticed what this world did to me. I was in my full dragon form. With my scales and tail and leathery wings. Everything. I growled at Itachi. They were so far away! Then he raised up a sword and looked as if he was about to stab Amaïa! I roared.

'_**NO! I have to protect her!**_' I thought as I took flight.

* * *

Itachi smirked at the girl on the cross. She glared at him with her would-be blue eyes.

"Tell me, Amaïa, where is your dragon? She is part of you so she should be here." He said tauntingly. Amaïa scowled.

"She knows what's good for the both of us. She will be smart enough to stay away from you." She said bravely. Itachi smirked and then Amaïa noticed the katana in his hand.

"Let's test that. For the next seventy-two hours, you will feel this pain. Can you last that long without your dragon?" He said as he raised it up to stab her. Amaïa glared at him and tensed. Itachi quickly went to stab her, only to have his katana ripped out of his hand. Itachi did not miss Amaïa's sigh of relief as he turned to the dragon that had landed to his left after stealing his katana. He smirked at the sight. "Magnificent. Truly magnificent." He said as he looked the creature over. She was a striking red. Almost a blood red, but brighter. She was strong, with well defined muscles. Her claws were curved, but equally as long and as strong looking than when she had been using Amaïa's body. Her head looked almost like that of a horse, only with feelers coming from her nose. Her eyes were much more suited to this body. Her tail was long and waving slowly, keeping her balance perfect. The feelers were waving faster, but still delicately as she breathed, telling her of all the presences around her. Her leathery wings flared when her eyes met his. His katana was in her mouth. She growled, threw it in the air, and snapped her jaws around it when it came back down. It shattered.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY GIRL!" She roared at him as the pieces fell to the ground. Amaïa groaned.

"You should not have done that. I would have been fine. It's all mental." Amaïa muttered. The dragon growled quietly as she glanced at Amaïa.

"You and I both know I could not have done that." She growled. Amaïa laughed quietly.

"Of course not. You're too proud." Amaïa said quietly, but Itachi could hear something in her voice. It was pride for her dragon and... was that love? Itachi scowled. A ninja does not have time for such things. Then the dragon looked at Itachi.

"You wanted to see the dragon, Uchiha. Here I am." She said proudly as she raised her head high. Then her eye flickered. "Now die." Then she lunged at him, and captured him in her jaws.

* * *

I felt myself hit the ground on my stomach as Onshuu retreated back into my mind. Itachi had jumped away from me when he released his mangekyo. Onshuu's chakra receded with her. I was panting. Even if he hadn't hurt me, Onshuu's presence always tired me. We were tied together. When she used her strength, it was tired. And she used a lot of it to defend me from Itachi's mangekyo. I kept my eyes on Itachi, who seemed to be glaring behind me. Then I felt someone roll me onto my back and pick me up gently. I glanced up and saw Kakashi glaring at Itachi. Slightly behind him as defense was Kurenai, still wearing her mask. I sighed as he held me close and began backing away from Itachi. I was so tired. Itachi turned and left, picking up his cloak on the way. Kakashi and Kurenai did not turn for a few moments, but then turned and quickly got away and headed back to Konoha. It wasn't until I felt them relax as they ran that I felt safe enough to rest.

I groggily opened my eyes. There was a fire going in front of me. Kakashi and Kurenai were sitting around it, both eating. I groaned as I started to sit up.

"You should stay down. Your body is exhausted." Kakashi said, despite the fact that he was handing me a bag of rations at the same time. I smiled as I took it and started eating.

"Are either of you hurt?" I asked after a minute. Kurenai smiled and shook her head while Kakashi groaned. "Kakashi?" I asked as I laughed slightly.

"He kicked my chin. It hurts like hell. I'm quite certain it's going to be one hell of a bruise." He said grudgingly. I laughed quietly.

"Amaïa, what happened?" Kurenai asked. I knew what she was talking about. Onshuu.

"Don't tell anyone about that. What happened was a confidential occurrence only to be known between us and the Hokage. It is most unfortunate that Itachi now knows as well. What happened was the dragon inside me, Onshuu, was drawn out to protect me from Itachi's sharingan." I explained. Kakashi nodded, understanding the story, while Kurenai nodded, understanding that this was to be kept quiet. I sighed. "Thank you." They both smiled.

* * *

Itachi walked into the base clutching his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Kisame asked from his place on the couch. Sasori looked up and saw the wound. I smirked.

"I found one of the dragons." I said smugly. Sasori went back to his puppet while Kisame jumped up.

"Whoa! What? You found one already? Did you fight it?" He exclaimed. I scowled at him.

"Actually, she found me. She decided to engage me, along with her ANBU team." He explained. Kisame looked at him confused. Itachi ignored him and went to report to leader. Itachi went into his office and bowed.

"Did you bring the book?" He demanded.

"An ANBU team retrieved it a few hours ago." He said. Leader said nothing, but Itachi could feel the tension rise. "However, the ANBU captain was a dragon carrier." Itachi said. Immediately the tension vanished.

"I see. Do you know who she was?"

"Yes. I was able to remove her mask. I remember her from my days as a leaf ANBU. I know exactly who she is." Itachi said confidently.

"Good. Go to Konoha and keep an eye on her. When the time is right, I will send you further instructions." Itachi nodded once more before walking out and heading to Sasori to have his shoulder healed.


	4. Chapter 1

What Dragons Fear

* * *

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

After reporting to the Hokage, I went home. My book was back in my possession. I refused to return it to the Hokage's library after Itachi had so successfully stolen it from there. It was _**mine**_. No one else deserved to get their hands on it! I unlocked the door and quickly walked in. After I shut the door, I quickly locked the deadbolt, the chain, and the latch. I had all my windows locked too, except one. The only window that wasn't locked was the one in my bedroom. That was only because I was always guarding it. Quietly, I sat on my bed and pulled out my book. Though it was _**my **_book, I admit I had never read it all the way through. Onshuu had, but I hadn't. So, I opened the book. I growled when I saw Itachi's name in blood.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Era of the Dragon_

_Thousands of years ago, there was a creature that ruled the era. Serpents bowed to it, mammals fled from it, and humans worshiped it. It was the dragon. The first dragons were actually quite small. About the size of a dog. Their legs were scrawny and their necks were very short and exposed. But they were still the fiercest thing in the animal kingdom. Their wings were leathery and strong. They had sharp teeth that could pierce the toughest of rock. The fire they breathed was hotter than the sun and they had a special flame that never stopped burning. They were small, but majestic. No one dared to start a fight with a dragon._

_They lived with their parents and siblings. When they matured, they left to find a mate. No two families lived together for long without killing each other. Dragons don't trust large numbers. They don't trust power. Being in a large group gives others too much power. But dragons can't handle being alone for long. They become paranoid. They feel constantly threatened. It's too dangerous._

_They solved this problem by living in large territories. The borders were right on top of each other. When eligible dragons reached the age to mate, they would patrol the borders and wait for a mate to show up. If they did mate, then they would leave and find their own new territory or fight an alpha dragon for their territory. There was only one adult male per territory. No dragon would tolerate more._

_The dragons kept to themselves. They only hunted when the needed to and they did not hold grudges against the other animals for long. The balance was too precious. Dragons adapt unnaturally fast. If they are forced from their home, they will only fight until they run out of options. Their self-preservation instincts will not allow them to risk their lives. If a dragon is forced out of their territory, then they will only fight while they can still live. After they have no more options, they settle and leave. If a dragon is brought into a territory, then they fight to return home, or settle as either a mate or a subordinate to the alpha. They do what is good for the whole. Dragons have never been selfish._

_Dragons are __**very**__ territorial. Someone from the outside needs permission to enter __**and**__ leave. They don't allow strangers in. Animals respect the boundaries and avoid them. They don't want to get attacked by a defending dragon. Other dragons only cross them when passing through, and even then they stay right on the border so to not give the alpha the wrong message. The only exception is humans. The humans and dragons agreed usually. Some humans were even accepted as part of the dragon family. As such, they could come and go as they pleased. Of course, that only lasted as long as the dragons and the humans got along. Wars were not as uncommon as people wish to believe._

_It was the wars that led to the dragons' growth. Human and dragon wars in the beginning were won by the humans. The dragons were too small. So they adapted. The dragons left the land of the humans to grow stronger. They began living in clans. They trained. And they grew. When the dragons returned, they were bigger, faster, smarter, and much stronger._

_Not as big as they are now, they rivaled a horse. Their muscles were more defined. They used their senses more than before. They valued the strength of numbers._

_Humans stayed clear of them. They did not want to start another war like the ones of old._

_It was just a single human girl who dared to venture into their world. She was the outcast of her own and wanted nothing more than to have somewhere to belong. She met the dragons. After time passed, the learned to accept her. Even love her and cherish her as one of their own. And the dragons were __**very **__protective over what was theirs._

_"Lorena! Lorena, stop!" He yelled. Lorena never stopped running. She never stopped, even when her precious kimono got caught on the branch and ripped. Or when she lost her shoe. She wanted to go home. And she believed her home to be with her dragon clan._

_"I will not marry you." She mumbled. She smiled when she finally saw the boundaries of her clan. As soon as she passed through it, she heard the low growl of her cousin. He was always guarding that entrance. He saw her distress. It would only be a matter of moments until the rest of the family showed up to protect her. Soon enough she slowed to a walk because her 'parents' were beside her. Lorena smiled at the two of them as she hugged her mother. "Mother... Father... I'm so glad to see you." She said weakly. Her mother nuzzled her neck affectionately as her father growled, but in a loving way. Lorena had been with them for so long, communicating with them was like talking with humans. Then her siblings and cousins started showing up. They all wanted to know what had upset their precious jewel so much. It didn't take long for them to all turn in the direction she came from and start growling. Lorena turned and watched as Vince ran into their sights. He gasped and slid to a stop when he saw the dragons._

_"L...Lorena... he gasped. Lorena glared at him._

_"I will not marry you." She said sternly. The dragons began growling. Her father took a step forward at her tone. Vince looked around nervously._

_"Lorena, we can discuss this later. Back at the village. At home. This is dangerous." He said eyeing the creatures. Lorena growled. Her father took another step forward, now baring his teeth. _

_"That village is not my home. Those are not my parents. I am not your bride! I will not be your __**mate!**__" Lorena yelled. Several dragons roared their anger out. As she had learned to communicate with them, they had learned to understand her. They knew what mate meant. They refused to allow Lorena to be forced into a marriage._

_"Lorena, please! These creatures... they look ready to kill us! Let's just go home and talk to your parents about this." He said softly. Then Lorena smirked and started laughing._

_"I __**am**__ home. These __dragons__ beside me are the alphas of this pack. __**These**__ dragons are my parents. __**This**__ is my family. They would never kill me. You on the other hand, they're kind of pissed of with you." She said with that maniacal smirk still on her face. The dragons all began growling very loudly and inching towards him. Vince was suddenly cold and took a step back involuntarily. That was all the dragons needed. Lorena's brothers, sisters, and cousins all launched themselves at Vince, each one tearing a piece of him off. They were too fast for him to even scream. Lorena turned away from the sight, clinging to her mother, as her father nudged her gently._

_'_There, there, sweetie. Everything will be fine. You'll come with us now and everything will be fine._' Lorena's mother told her. Lorena smiled as she heard her mother and nodded._

_'_And you'll never have to worry about being forced to mate again._' Her father said sternly. The other dragons roared in agreement as Lorena smiled bigger. Lorena gasped when she heard people calling for her. Her father growled and started to walk forward, but Lorena lunged and latched herself around his front right leg._

_"No Papa! Don't hurt them! Please don't hurt them." She said quickly. He sighed and nuzzled her. She sighed, relieved. "Let's just leave. We'll go somewhere they can't find us." Lorena said softly. Her father nudged her towards her mother. Lorena climbed onto her mother's back and wrapped her arms around her neck._

_'_No one will ever hurt you again precious gem. I promise._' Her mother said gently before taking off into a silent flight. The whole clan followed after a few seconds. Her father was the last to leave. He glared at the body of the boy who tried to claim his jewel for himself and growled. Suddenly he blew fire upon the body and snorted. He quickly took flight, thinking of how no one can harm their gem and live._

* * *

I closed the book after reading the first chapter and sighed. I could relate to both Lorena and her father. I should. They were part of my family history. All the humans that had lived along side the dragons before Shinrai lived like Lorena. Outcasts that found sanctuary with the dragons. Became one with the clan. I sighed as I slipped the book under my mattress and went to the kitchen. I opened my fridge and looked in. I groaned when I noticed how empty it was.

"Ah the life of a ninja. Full schedules and empty stomachs." I muttered. I closed it and turned around, only to be met by a blade at my neck and a hand grabbing my hair. I gasped as I met the eyes of Uchiha Itachi. He smirked at me.

"Hello dragon." He said quietly.


	5. Dragon

What Dragons Fear

* * *

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I growled lowly as I glared at the Uchiha that now held a blade firmly against my throat. How dare he break into my house! Uchiha smirked. How dare he **smirk** while breaking into my house! Uchiha pulled me closer to him until I was only a few inches away. I growled again and bared my teeth, my dragon instincts starting to kick in. His smirk grew.

"Ah. There's the dragon I'm looking for," He said as the kunai started to move up my neck. As soon as his wrist was in range, I lunged to bite it. He quickly pulled my hair back and pressed the kunai harder against my throat. I growled at him again. "Now, you of all people should understand what happens to people who attack me," He said sarcastically.

"What the fuck to you want, Uchiha?" I muttered. He chuckled.

"I wasn't quite done with that book. Or you for that matter," He said cheerfully. "Now, where is the book?" I growled again and refused to answer. "Now now, Amaïa. I know you have it. It wasn't returned to the Hokage's library. In fact, the catalog actually says that you brought it home with you," He said. I growled louder and more fiercely. He smirked again. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find it anyway," he said. Then he pushed me in front of him and started walking towards my room with the kunai still pressed against my neck.

'_Damndamnfuckdamnshit!_' I thought as we entered my room. _'Some ANBU I turn out to be. I didn't even notice he was in my house!_' Uchiha looked around my room confidently.

"You were in here for quite some time after you got home. So where did you hide the book?" He asked. I locked my jaw and glared at the ceiling. He sighed. "You know, I can stay here a very long time if you don't cooperate," He muttered. "After all, I've been assigned to keep my eyes on you, dragon." I growled again at him. He did nothing, which worried me.

"Get out of my house, Uchiha," I muttered. He laughed quietly. "I'm serious Uchiha. You don't want to be here." He ignored me and began to snoop around my room. I growled again and started summoning Onshuu's chakra. Slowly, my nails began to grow. As Itachi walked around my room, still keeping his hold on me, I quickly reached up and slashed at his wrist. He flinched and threw me to the floor. I growled and lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. We rolled a few times, battling for the advantage of weight and gravity. No matter how many times we rolled, I kept my claws on his neck. He kept one hand my mine, while the other was trying to pull my claws of his. Suddenly, in mid-roll the corner of a book I had abandoned weeks ago was digging right into the muscle next to my spine. I cried out as I lost my grip on Itachi and instinctively arched my back to avoid the book. Instantly, Itachi pinned my wrists above my head and secured at firmer grip on my neck. I growled at him as he began to inspect his arm.

"You little bitch. I don't have time for this!" He muttered angrily. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, Onshuu was in control.

* * *

Itachi glared into the orange and red eyes of Onshuu. She growled a much fiercer growl than the one Amaïa gave and snapped at him. Itachi leaned in closely and activated his sharingan.

"Try it dragon. I dare you," he said quietly. Onshuu growled and then slowly started to laugh and smile.

"Uchiha, you don't have what it takes to dare me," She said in her double voice. Suddenly, she head butted Itachi and pushed him off her. She flipped onto her feet and crouched down. Itachi glared at her as he finished recovering. She snapped at him again. When he went to make a move towards her, she vanished. Itachi stopped and looked around the room. Suddenly, he saw her on his left. He spun around to face her as he drew a kunai, but she was gone. Thunder sounded in the distance and rain began to hit the windows. Thunder sounded again and Onshuu was suddenly attacking his side. He spun, deflected her claws, and then she was gone again. Itachi's eyes widened slightly from the surprise, but other than that had no reaction. It wasn't that she was too fast for the sharingan (not much was faster than the sharingan), it was that she was literally vanishing. Itachi spun around and saw Onshuu running at him. Lightning flashed at the same time and for a split second, Itachi did not see Onshuu in Amaïa's body, he saw a full fledged dragon charging him. Itachi froze for just a second when he saw Onshuu's fangs bared and coming at him with the intent to take off his neck. The look in her eyes was pure rage. The thunder sounded like her roar. Before Itachi could fully recover, Onshuu was on him, tackling him to the ground, ready to kill him. Quickly he gripped her neck and dug his nails in. She growled and pulled back and Itachi teleported out, leaving Onshuu sitting on the ground. She growled and slammed her fist on the ground before relinquishing control back to Amaïa and going to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the floor. Quickly I looked around and sighed when I realized Itachi was gone. Quietly, I got up and went to the kitchen. I never did get my snack. I opened the cupboards and pulled out an instant ramen. As that cooked in the microwave, I decided to start cleaning out my closet. I had started last week, but then that mission with Itachi stealing my book got in the way. I walked in my closet and sighed at the piles of junk overflowing on the shelves. I didn't even remember what was up here so I have decided to throw everything away. Now the trouble is getting it down. I looked around and saw a clippy strap thing and gave that a tug. Suddenly, everything fell off the shelf! Something hit my head… After things stopped falling, I carefully left the closet and went back to the kitchen, but I had to stop when I saw the mirror. I couldn't help but stare for a minute.

'_There's a fucking bicycle helmet on my head…' _I thought. After another minute, it really sunk in that there was a helmet on my head. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I exclaimed. I tried to pull it off, but it was stuck! "GODDAMNIT!" I yelled quickly. I tried shaking the helmet to get it off, but that just ended up shaking my head and giving me a headache. In my frustration, I shook it again and the clip hit me in the eye! "Ow!" I said as I covered my eye with my hand. "Well this is just fucking great. First I'm attacked by Itachi, now I have a helmet stuck on my head. How did I even manage to graduate?!" I whispered. I contemplated going to Kakashi for help, but I doubted that would do much good. He would never let me live it down. I tried twisting it off, but that ended up hurting my neck. Finally, I calmed down and started to **gently** wiggle it in an attempt to get it off. After about five more minutes, I FINALLY managed to get it off. I sighed, and then I caught my reflection. There was a HUGE red line across my forehead! "Oh shit.." I muttered.

* * *

"What happened to your head?" Kakashi asked. We had met up for a cup of tea in town. I glared at him.

"I worked on cleaning my closet." I told him.

"Since when does cleaning result in lines on your forehead?" He asked.

"Since when one cleans their closet, one's possessions tend to fall and get stuck on their head." I said sarcastically. Kakashi smiled.

"And just what got stuck on your head?" He asked cheerfully.

"…"

"Amaïa, c'mon. What got stuck?" He said.

"… a bicycle helmet." I muttered. Kakashi paused, set his tea down, and then doubled over in laughter. "SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"You are an ANBU captain, and you got a helmet stuck on your head!" He exclaimed while pointing. I glare at him.

"Fuck you."


	6. Ryuujin & Jooujeika

What Dragons Fear

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Over the next week, Onshuu was overly active. Normally, she would just sleep and be quiet so I could continue to lead our lives. However, now that the Uchiha had made his interest an obvious thing, she would not rest. So, her energy was keeping me awake to the point where I had only slept for a total of maybe five hours over the last week. It was now three in the morning and I was kicking a training post into little splinters. I kicked it again with a backwards kick and collapsed to my knees panting. I needed sleep, but Onshuu wouldn't calm down. I pushed myself up and pulled out a granola bar and started snacking. In that moment, I decided to go see a doctor about some sleeping pills. I was going to collapse if I didn't get some sleep soon. I started walking towards the hospital when I was intercepted by Kakashi.

"Morning." He said cheerfully. I stared at him blankly and then yawned. "Why are you up?" He said smiling. I shrugged.

"Onshuu has too much energy so I haven't really slept much this week." I said and continued walking to the hospital.

"That's not healthy. How much have you slept this week?" He asked, walking beside me.

"Five hours at best for the whole week. I'm actually heading to the hospital to try and see a doctor about getting some sleeping drugs. Maybe spend the night there." I said calmly. He nodded.

"A good idea, considering you're looking likely to collapse." Kakashi said. I yawned. Kakashi smiled again. "So how have you been holding up since the fight with Itachi?" He asked. I yawned again.

"Why do you think I'm having trouble sleeping?" I said. Kakashi's shoulders slumped.

"Ah." he said. I nodded. "Forgive me for asking, but how important is that book?" He asked. I glared at him.

"That book not only tells the history of the dragons, but it also tells how to revive them. In any hands other than my clan, it is a weapon of mass destruction worse than unleashing a demon upon any village. In the hands of my clan, it is probably the best defense you've ever seen. In the history of my clan, we've never lost any kind of war." I explained. Kakashi let out a low whistle. I glanced at him.

"So why are you up?" I asked. He shrugged. "Please tell me you're not making a late night visit again." I stated. He remained quiet. "Kakashi!" I whined.

"You have your things that keep you up, I have mine. Let's just leave it at that." He said simply. I glared at him.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean I'll listen to you." I said stubbornly. He grinned. "So why are you still walking with me?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I don't trust you to be able to get home on your own with that little amount of sleep." He said cheerfully. I turned around and punched him in the shoulder, sending him flying into the ground. I then turned around and kept walking as he tried to pull himself out the imprint of his body in the dirt. "Amaïa!" he cried weakly. I smirked.

* * *

"Welcome to Konoha Medical. How may I help you this morning?" the lady at the front desk said with her eyes closed. She sounded like she was sleep-talking.

"Is Dr. Ichu here tonight?" I asked. She glanced at the computer screen for a moment before yawning and sitting up. She typed something in and waiting.

"Yes, Dr. Kamura Ichu is here for another forty minutes. Do you need him for something?" She asked. I nodded. She sighed. "I'll page him. Have a seat." she said. She was clearly not thrilled about working the late shift. I sat down and waiting for a moment as she paged Dr. Ichu over the intercom to come to the north waiting room. I yawned again and leaned back. After a few minutes, footsteps alerted me to Dr. Ichu's arrival. I sat up and watched as he talked with the receptionist. She pointed at me and that was when he noticed me. He smiled and walked over.

"Good morning, Amaïa. How are you?" He asked.

"Unable to sleep." I answered. He sat next to me.

"Why?"

"I've recently had a run-in with Uchiha Itachi. Since then, Onshuu has had too much unspent energy. It's keeping me awake. I haven't slept in two days. This week, I'm lucky if I've gotten five hours." I explained. Dr. Ichu looked at me for a moment and then stood up and started heading towards his office. I quickly started following. Dr. Ichu wasn't a normal doctor. He was my second cousin. He was a dragon. But, he was different from me because Kamura was his dragon. His dragon was the dominant personality. Ichu was my second cousin, Kamura was Onshuu's. He closed the door to his office and I sat in his chair. "How have you been Kamura?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's frustrating not being able to stretch my wings. My vacation doesn't start until next weekend." He said. I chuckled. "How have you been?" He asked. I groaned.

"I'm fine, but tired as fuck thanks to Onshuu." I said. Kamura chuckled. He sat on his desk and put his hand on my neck.

"I can tell. My sister is as restless as you appear tired." He said. That's something that only the dragon halves can do. They can read each other just by touching skin or scales. They also refer to relatives as brothers, sisters, or parents. It's just what they do.

"How is Ichu?" I asked. Kamura smiled.

"Your friend is fine. He is also looking forward to next weekend." He said. I smiled. Then Kamura walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a bottle out of it. "These are high potent sleeping pills. They're the only thing that can knock out a dragon. Here." he said and then tossed them to me. I caught them and looked. They were small and there were many of them in the bottle. "Take **only** one when you can't sleep. These are so powerful that one will knock you out for several hours, but will leave your reflexes as if you were sleeping like normal. Take two and you risk impairing your ninja abilities. They also work as relaxers for Onshuu. She should be relatively calm after you take these a few times." He explained. I smiled.

"Arigato, Kamura." I said. He nodded. I yawned again and stood up.

"Perhaps you should take one tonight. You look dead on your feet." He suggested. I smiled and shook my head.

"I have a shift on guard duty this morning at six. I'll take one after." I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"See you around, Amaïa." He said. I waved as I left his office and headed home.

"Amaïa!" He yelled suddenly. I turned around as Kamura ran out of his office. "I completely forgot. Those pills can also cause you to have very odd dreams with Onshuu. Try not to be too alarmed when they happen. It's practically guaranteed to happen. It's rare when it doesn't." He said.

"How strange?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It depends on the person and the dragon. Some wake up just fine and a few have woken up screaming for the first few times." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks Kamura. I'll be careful." I said, and then I headed home.

* * *

After guard duty, I collapsed on my couch. I was so stressed and my body was functioning beyond its limit. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the pills. After debating for a few minutes, I opened it and popped one in my mouth and swallowed. In a matter of minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

Everything was tie-dye. The road was just floating and went on and on and on and on and on, etc. I started walking down it and then I noticed the clouds. They were all in the shape of various animals, and they were moving. One that was shaped like a horse ran right in front of me! I stopped and looked around again. There were horses, turtles, lions, dogs, birds, and all sorts of things.

"Oh look at the little human! She's so adorable."

"She's so small."

"Where's her animal?" I spun around and saw some of the birds/clouds talking. They giggled when the saw me and flew away. I scowled and kept walking down the road to nowhere. Pointless. The road never seemed to change and I was getting annoyed. I sighed and suddenly I heard a snort behind me. I spun around, ready to attack, and there was one of the most magnificent dragons I've ever seen! He was black with golden tipped wings and horns. His head was pointier than Onshuu's and he had no feelers. He looked at me and I stared back.

"Who are you?" He asked. His voice was deep and majestic, but unbelievably calm and gentle sounding.

"I am Amaïa. Who are you?" I said calmly.

"I am Ryuujin. Welcome to Ryuuguu." He said calmly and began walking past me. I gasped.

"Dragon king… Palace of the Dragon King… Ryuujin, how did I get here?" I exclaimed as I spun around to face him. He glanced back at me.

"Are you of our descent?" He asked.

"My other half is." I explained. He stopped.

"Her name?"

"Onshuu."

"Is she here with you now?" I hesitated.

"I… don't know. I got some sleeping pills from my cousin, Kamura, who's also half dragon. Onshuu's been keeping me awake with her worry. I don't know if she's here." I explained. Ryuujin turned around and walked back to me. He bent down and touched his snout to my forehead for a moment. He sighed when he pulled away.

"She is here, just not with you at this moment. She is on her way. She's quite the proud young thing, isn't she?" He asked. I giggled.

"Yeah."

"How old are you?" He asked gently.

"Fifteen." I said. Something about this dragon was very calming. He hummed.

"Then Onshuu is only fifteen. She is a baby." Ryuujin said. I smiled.

"She's young, but strong." I said. Ryuujin snorted.

"Not by our standards. She's still a baby. I doubt she's even crystallized yet." He said and turned around again. "Come." He commanded. I found my feet following his orders.

"Crystallized?" I questioned.

"When dragons become fully mature, their powers skyrocket and their bodies become much stronger. This process is called crystallization. This usually happens between the ages of twenty and fifty." Ryuujin explained.

"Why such a wide time frame?" I asked.

"As a member of our family, you should know how long dragons live. Is it really such a big time frame of our lives?" He asked. I sighed.

"I suppose when you live for a few millennia, three decades does seem small." I said to myself. Ryuujin hummed again. We continued walking for a while. It felt like forever and we never seemed to get anywhere. I groaned. "Ryuujin, where are we going? We've been walking forever!" I exclaimed. Ryuujin chuckled.

"Patience young one. We are headed to my home, but first we must find you precious Onshuu. She is of the utmost importance to get there." He explained.

"Onshuu is typically one to attack and ask questions later. She's also been freaked out lately over a stalker of ours. There is a good chance she will attempt to attack you since this is new to both of us. I almost did." I told him. He grinned.

"I know. There she is." He said. Instantaneously, Onshuu had knocked him to his side. Ryuujin rolled, pinning Onshuu beneath him. Onshuu twisted and went to bite his neck. Ryuujin was not expecting this from her and she managed to scratch his neck before he pulled away. She bit his leg, causing him to let her up. She lunged at him again, but Ryuujin had decided he'd had enough. He reared up and slammed his front legs into Onshuu, sending her flying towards me. She landed and I ran to her side.

"When are you going to learn not to attack the first thing that seems unfamiliar?" I questioned playfully. She growled and stood up.

"Who is he?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"That is why you should ask first." I said sarcastically. Onshuu growled. Ryuujin chuckled.

"Calm down little junyuu." Ryuujin said. Onshuu growled.

"I am not a baby!" She growled. Ryuujin chuckled again.

"Oh yes you are. I am Ryuujin, your eldest forefather. Now calm down junyuu." Ryuujin ordered. And Onshuu did just that, much to my surprise. She instantly relaxed and her aura was one of awe. She lowered her head to him, something I have never seen her do!

"My apologies Ryuujin-sama. I meant no offence." She mumbled. Ryuujin was calm and nodded.

"Now carry Amaïa and follow." He ordered. I climbed onto Amaïa's back, at the base of her neck and shoulders, and she started walking after Ryuujin. Ryuujin then spread his wings and launched into the air with Onshuu following. I almost shrieked at the sudden burst of speed. Onshuu glanced back at me and sped up some more to keep up with Ryuujin. He glanced back at us and suddenly flapped his wings, gaining a great increase in speed. Onshuu and I flew into the wind created by him and I almost fell off. I would have if not for Onshuu grabbing the shoulder of my shirt. Once I was steady, she growled and followed in pursuit. She had to flap her wings a few time to catch up, but once she was there she stayed there. Ryuujin glanced at her, and then he seemed to smirk. "Your skills are exceptionally developed for a dragon of your age." He said. Onshuu snorted angrily. Ryuujin chuckled again and then landed on a field in the middle of nowhere that seemed to just be floating. I looked around cautiously as I climbed off Onshuu. Then an equally magnificent dragon walked out. It was dark blue, like a deep sapphire color. This one had claws that were more rounded. The body build was more majestic and not as muscular. The head was more rounded like Onshuu, and this one had feelers. She walked right up to Ryuujin and started nudging his face until he nudged back and they greeted each other.

"Welcome home." The blue one said. From the sound of the voice, it was apparent that this dragon was a girl. I had never seen two dragons next to each other before, let alone of opposite genders, so it was interesting to see the physical differences in the two. I had a hunch it would come in handy one day. Ryuujin growled happily. Then he turned to Onshuu and I.

"This is Joouheika, my mate. Mate, this is Onshuu and her human, Amaïa." He said. Joouheika looked at us both with a loving gaze.

"Welcome, both of you." She said. I stared at her, confused about her name. It meant Her Majesty the Queen, and a queen she was. But, I couldn't get over this feeling of déjà vu. I stayed where I was, watching her, but Onshuu walked right up to her. I hadn't noticed until now, but Onshuu was significantly smaller than them. Onshuu had to look up at her when she was in front of her.

"You seem very familiar to me." Onshuu in a small, insecure voice. I hadn't said anything, but I agreed. Both of them seemed familiar after seeing them together, but I just couldn't place it! Joouheika chuckled and nuzzled the side of Onshuu's face.

"As I should. You'll learn little junyuu." She said sweetly. Onshuu growled.

"I'm not a baby!" She yelled. Joouheika laughed.


	7. The Story of Madara

What Dragons Fear

* * *

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Onshuu and I relaxed and lounged in the field. Or rather, I lounged. Onshuu and Joouheika were playing the dragon version of tag and Onshuu was loving it. I laughed as she tried to tackle Jooheika. Ryuujin walked over and sat down beside me.

"Tell me why Onshuu has been so worried about you." He demanded gently. I sighed.

"There is a man named Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Four years ago, he killed everyone in his clan. Well, everyone except his younger brother. A few weeks ago, he stole a book from the hidden leaf village. Ryuujin, it was _the _book." I started to explain. Ryuujin snorted angrily.

"Our book? The dragon clan's book?" He growled. I nodded. He roared angrily. Onshuu and Jooheika stopped playing and looked over at us. "Did you get it back? Tell me you got it back!" He growled.

"My retrieval mission was a success. The book is hidden in my house under my watch at all times now." I told him. He snorted again.

"Good." He said as he stood up. Jooheika and Onshuu, sensing his calming aura now, went back to playing their game. Or rather, Onshuu did. She sensed he was calm now and then playfully attacked Jooheika who in return quickly got back into the game. "Amaïa, come. Tell me more about this _Itachi_." He said. I stood up and followed him inside the stone palace that Jooheika had been inside when we landed. Once inside, I followed Ryuujin to a room that must have been one of their private rooms. It had this feel to it that was just so… fulfilling. It was the feeling that relaxed you and put a small smile on your face. "What has the Itachi boy done?" Ryuujin asked as he laid down in a bed of fabric. I sighed as I sat down across from him.

"He stole the book. He read part of it. When I fought him for it, he used his sharingan to draw out Onshuu and now it seems that either Itachi or the Akatsuki as a whole is obsessing over Onshuu and I. Itachi is stalking us and it's making her so angry. She's so worried about me too. Itachi attacked us in our home last week. I relinquished control over to Onshuu and she would have killed him, but he fled at the last moment. I don't understand him." I said.

"Tell me more about him before he stole the book." Ryuujin requested.

"Uchiha Itachi was born as the heir to the Uchiha clan. He's a prodigy. He entered the academy when he was six. Graduated barely a year later when he was seven. He became a chuunin when he was ten and by the time he was thirteen he had completely skipped the rank of jounin and became an ANBU. But not just any ANBU, he became a captain. He was one of the most respected members of the village. But I heard he was also the most feared. I've been told from my friend Kakashi, who worked with Itachi, that he was very quiet. He never showed emotion. It's like the stress of being an ANBU caught up to him and he just went crazy and killed everyone. Or maybe he bottled everything up and exploded. Either way, he's one of the most wanted criminals now and he has been deemed as one of the most dangerous men of the time. Even the great sannin, Orochimaru, fears him." I explained. Ryuujin growled.

"Do you know why he stole the book in the first place?" He asked. I shook my head. He growled again. "He must never be allowed to have it again. Can you promise me this?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ryuujin-sama, do you know of anyway to fight off the sharingan?" I asked. Ryuujin looked at me.

"The Uchiha clan is the sharingan clan?" He questioned, sounding surprised. I nodded. He laughed. "That explains so much. I had not realized they had changed their name to Uchiha. Who is their believed-to-be-founder?" He asked.

"Uchiha Madara." I said. Ryuujin suddenly burst out laughing.

"_Madara_?! THE RUNT?! Oh my dear Amaïa, let me tell you a story about the Uchiha's…

* * *

No POV

* * *

The Uchiha clan is an old clan. A _very_ old clan. So old that they once lived in a time where no one had names except for the most prominent clans. The reason they were so prominent were their kekkei genkais. So, instead of the surname Uchiha, they were known as the sharingan clan. The head of the clan had five children; Tsuyomeru of the sharingan and the first born son, Karei of the sharingan and the second born daughter, Tanrei of the sharingan and the third born daughter, Jouchi of the sharingan and the fourth born son, and Madara of the sharingan and the fifth born son. Each child had a legacy to live up to in their name. Tsuyomeru was to strengthen. Karei was to have beauty. Tanrei was to have grace. Jouchi was to have supreme wisdom. But poor Madara was born with spots. Therefore, he was cursed with the name spots. Madara. So all the children had something to live up to while Madara, the runt of the litter, was cast aside. The family had cursed him, despite the fact that the spots cleared up a few weeks after his birth. And they truly believed him to be cursed. While Tsuyomeru was seventeen and was supposed to take over as clan leader, he had not yet awoken his sharingan. None of the children had. The sharingan was supposed to awake sometime in the ages of 12 and 14 and the two children that had already passed this stage had yet to awaken it. The clan feared that because Madara had been aloud to live when he was born, the other children had been cursed by him. So when Tsuyomeru was nearing 18 and had not awoken his sharingan, their father turned on the now nine year old Madara.

"Worthless!" His father yelled as he kicked Madara across the room.

"Otou-san, I'm sorry!" Madara cried in a small voice as he tried to get up. His father grabbed him and punched him in the stomach.

"I don't know why we didn't kill you when you were born cursed! Now you've cursed us all!" his father yelled as he threw him to the floor. His father walked over and grabbed a sword from the wall. "Now, I will finish what should have been done nine years ago." He said as he unsheathed the sword. Whether it was his father's hatred or his survival instincts or something else that triggered inside him, it caused the unbelievable to happen. When his father turned around he was met with a standing Madara glaring at him with sharingan eyes. His father instantly took a step back and looked at Madara with an expression of rage mixed with alarm and fear. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Madara was the runt. He was nine. He was _cursed_. But that didn't matter because the cursed nine year old was now standing in front of him with the sharingan. His father yelled angrily and raised the sword. He ran towards Madara, his killing intent radiating off him, only to be met with a dagger in his stomach by Tsuyomeru, also wielding the sharingan.

"You've hurt my otouto for long enough." Tsuyomeru said. Then he ripped the dagger out of his father's stomach and let his body fall to the ground. Tsuyomeru turned to his brother and smiled. "Come on, otouto. Let's go." He said as he held out his hand. Madara took his brother's hand and left the room where his father lay dead.

"Aniki?" Madara said quietly. Tsuyomeru looked down at his brother. "What will happen now that Otou-san is dead?" Tsuyomeru sighed.

"We'll need to inform the clan elders of his death and I will be named as clan leader." He said. Madara looked up at his brother.

"Aniki, what if the elders deny you the title of clan leader? No one likes me. Everyone looks down on me." Madara pointed out. Tsuyomeru smirked.

"I'll make them accept it. I will not be denied because of my brother. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Tsuyomeru said confidently. Madara looked down and walked closer to his brother. When they returned to the main floor of the house, they were greeted by Karei who knelt down and hugged Madara.

"Are you alright, otouto?" She whispered. Madara nodded.

"Imouto, take care of the young ones. I'm going before the elders." Tsuyomeru said as he walked towards the door. Karei stood and looked to her brother.

"Aniki, Otou-san-"

"Is no longer a problem." Tsuyomeru said with a certainty in his voice. Karei gasped, then bowed her head, understanding what had become of their father.

"Tsuyo-chan, just be careful. The elders won't like this." She whispered. Tsuyomeru smirked.

"They can just try to stop me." He said. He turned on his sharingan. Karei gasped again and then grinned and giggled excitedly.

"Tsuyo, this is wonderful!" She exclaimed. Tsuyomeru smiled at her.

"Take care of them." He said and then he left. Karei turned back to Madara and smiled.

"Let's go outside with Tanrei and Jouchi."

When Tsuyomeru returned home, he held himself with a new authority. After much arguing and a near fight, the elders had accepted as the new clan leader. The celebration would be in two days. Tomorrow, they would give their father a quiet funeral. After sending everyone to bed, Madara snuck back downstairs to listen in on his eldest siblings.

"Tsuyo, what did you tell the elders?" Karei asked quietly. Tsuyomeru sighed.

"I told them that I had killed my father to defend on of my siblings." He said.

"They knew it was Madara, didn't they?" Karei said sadly. Madara didn't hear Tsuyomeru say anything. "Oh Tsuyo, what happened."

"They demanded Madara's life. I refused to give him to them. There was a lot of arguing and yelling after that. Be sure to keep a close eye on him for a while. I'm certain that a few members of the elders will attempt to go against me and kill him. I'm entrusting the task of protecting Madara to you, Karei." Tsuyomeru ordered.

"Of course, Tsuyo." Karei said.

"You'll have to also assist mother with taking care of the children. I'm sorry, but I must ask you to post-pone your wedding with Kohaku until we have things settled here." Tsuyomeru said gently.

"I understand. I'll tell Kohaku in the morning." Karei said. She was already treating him like the head of the family.

"Good. Madara!" Tsuyomeru yelled. Madara nearly fell from his place on the stairs. Karei chuckled. "Go to bed!" Tsuyomeru yelled. Madara groaned as he got up and walked back to his bed.

Tsuyomeru was successful in becoming clan leader and in protecting his brother. He even married a woman named Suki. It wasn't until a few years later, when the next big problem came. The dragon clans arrived. The dragons were magnificent. This meeting being before the second war, the dragons were currently the size of a horse. They were quite ferocious, but gentle when the need arrived. Almost every dragon in this clan had a human companion. They were a migrating herd, simply stopping to rest for a few weeks in their village. Madara was fifteen years old.

"Madara!" Tsuyomeru called. Madara groaned and stopped his training. His brother had probably noticed that he hadn't done his chores. Instead, he had gone to the dojo to train more. Madara put the wooden sword he had been using back in its place on the wall, and then ran to the main house to see what Tsuyomeru wanted.

"Hai, Aniki?" Madara said dully as he approached his brother.

"Where have you been? The horses haven't been taken care of and you were supposed to help Suki with the preparations!" Tsuyomeru exclaimed. Madara sighed. "Madara, we have guests to welcome and you have done nothing that was asked of you." He said sternly.

"Sorry, Aniki. But why are these guests so important anyway?" Madara asked. Tsuyomeru smiled.

"They are a clan of nomads. A very special clan. I had heard rumors but I did not believe they actually existed until they arrived out our borders. This clan is a dragon clan. They will be staying with our clan while they rest for a few weeks." Tsuyomeru explained. Madara walked past him into the house.

"See, now if you had just told me that from the beginning I would have been glad to help." Madara called over his shoulder. Somewhere from the kitchen a woman yelled 'I told you, Tsuyo!' and Madara laughed. "Even Suki-chan agrees with me!" Madara said cheerfully. Tsuyomeru wanted to say more, but cries from the outposts interrupted them. The dragon clan had arrived in town. Tsuyomeru and Madara ran out, alone with several others, to greet them. When they got there, they couldn't believe their eyes. Huge beasts the size of a horse and each one a different color were walking into the heart of the village. Along side most of them walked a human. They were extravagant looking, wearing the finest silks and gold. It was a wonder as to how they got them. When the group reached the center of the village, Tsuyomeru stepped forward and they stopped walking.

"Welcome to our home. I am Tsuyomeru, head of the sharingan clan." Tsuyomeru introduced himself with a bow.

"Greetings Tsuyomeru. I am Lorena." A woman said. After speaking, the woman stepped forward out of the group and was soon flanked by two of the dragons. "This is my father, Ryuujin," she said motioning to the dragon on her left who looked at the villagers with a sense of caution, "And my mother, Joouheika." This time she motioned to the dragon on her right who looked at them calmly and peacefully. "We are honored to be welcomed to your grounds." Lorena finished, bowing at the end. The dragon beside her on her right nodded in respect while the dragon on her left watched the villagers wearily. Lorena grinned as she reached up and forced him to nod. He grunted as the other one snorted in what seemed to be amusement.

"If you will come with me, I will take you to our clan's homes where you will be staying." Tsuyomeru said kindly. Lorena smiled and then led the dragon clan towards Tsuyomeru. Tsuyomeru waited for Lorena and then began to walk beside her. After people began getting back to their work, Tsuyomeru glanced over at Lorena. She was an elderly woman around the age of his mother. She had blonde hair, but the color was fading. Her skin was getting a stretched look from her age, as if her skin was barely there. Yet her eyes held so much life in them that it made her seem as if she was a child. The way she spoke gave hints of a different era. How old was this woman? "M'lady, forgive me but I must ask." Tsuyomeru said calmly. Lorena's face now held a rather knowing smile. "You called these two dragons your parents?" He asked. Lorena's smile grew bigger.

"Yes, they are my parents. When I was very young, I ran away from my village. I was always the outcast and my birth parents had tried to arrange a marriage for me. I did not agree, so I ran. These dragons took me it, raised me, protected me… in every sense, they are my parents." Lorena said.

"But, these creatures-"

"Be careful what you say about them, Tsuyomeru-san. My family may not speak to _you_, but they understand what you say to _them_. It would be wise not to insult them. We are a very proud people." Lorena said. At that point, they had reached the homes of the clan of the sharingan and so the dragon clan was led to their part of the grounds by a separate member of the clan. Madara walked up to Tsuyomeru.

"So what was she like?" He asked his brother. Tsuyomeru looked at Madara.

"Who?"

"_Lorena!_" Tsuyomeru smiled and shook his head.

"She's interesting all right. Her body appears old yet, her eyes seem so… youthful. I think there is much we can learn from her and her clan. Madara, be respectful of them. Lorena is a treasure amongst them and I doubt they will stand to see her get hurt." Tsuyomeru warned. Madara laughed.

"Relax big brother. I would never hurt them." He said as he began walking away. As soon as he was out of his brother's sight, he rushed to where the guests were staying. Once there he saw several of the people going in and out of the houses and the dragons making themselves comfortable in the clearing. Some were splashing around in the pond. It didn't take long to find Lorena. Madara quickly jumped down and approached her as she was pulling out blankets. She looked up at him as he drew near. "Konichiwa, Lorena-san. I am Madara, youngest brother of Tsuyomeru." Madara said while bowing. Lorena smiled.

"Hello Madara. It is nice to meet you. What brings about this visit?" She said kindly. Madara smiled.

"Well, I've heard that you are all planning to stay for a few weeks. Is this true?" He asked. Lorena nodded. "Well then, surely you will need a tour of the village. Perhaps I could do the honors, M'Lady?" Madara suggested playfully. Lorena laughed.

"Well, good sir, I suppose a good tour is in order. And, since you asked first, you may do the honors." Lorena replied just as playfully. Joouheika seemed to smile as she hummed quietly. Ryuujin looked at her and growled. Joouheika then turned and snorted smoke into his face. Madara looked at them with amusement while Lorena shook her head.

"What are they doing?" He asked. Lorena sighed.

"Arguing over me, of course. Come Madara. Give me that tour you were talking about." She said as she gently grabbed his arm and dragged him away from her parents.

-----Joouheika and Ryuujin-----

Joouheika looked at Lorena as she and Madara were talking about a tour. She smiled.

"Look at them. I think Lorena may have finally found a match." She said quietly. Ryuujin glared at her.

"No. He is far too young for her. He's barely a man while our daughter is very much a woman. She is getting old and he has barely begun. They will never be." He growled. Joouheika snorted at him.

"You are a stubborn old fool. If they love each other it doesn't matter. He will prove in time whether or not he deserves her." She said as they walked away for the tour. Ryuujin shook his head.

"He is too young! He hardly understands life at all and now he seeks our daughter who knows that her life is soon to end. They will never be." he said again. Joouheika growled.

"Do you want her to be happy or not?!" She roared. Several of the dragons looked up at them.

"Of course I want her happiness!" He roared back.

"Then shut up and just let _them_ decide if they want to be one or not!" She declared. Then she stood and launched herself into the air. Ryuujin growled and laid his head down. She would come back. She had to come back.

Over the next few days, Madara and Lorena continued to get to know each other. They spent days in each others company, telling stories and jokes and just talking. Over the first couple weeks, they both realized their relationship was on the verge of becoming something more. Madara was welcome to the idea of their relationship going farther, yet Lorena seemed rather withdrawn. Finally, Madara confronted her about it.

"Lorena?" Madara said softly. Lorena looked up at him from her bed of grass.

"Yes, Madara?" She asked with a smile.

"What's going to happen when you leave?" He asked. Her smile vanished and she sat up.

"Madara, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Your clan is a migrating clan. You said when you arrived that you were only staying a few weeks." He said. Lorena looked down.

"I know. But why are you worried about it?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you to go." He said softly. Lorena looked at him. "I feel very… strange about you. When I'm with you, all I want to do is make you smile. When I watch you in town, all I want to do is make sure you're safe. When we're alone, like now, all I want to do… is this." He said softly before gently pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled back, Lorena looked at him surprised. She sighed.

"Oh Madara. We can't be together. I'm far to old." she said quietly. Madara looked at her, confused.

"Why should that matter?" He asked.

"Madara, you are still a boy. You still have to grow some before you are a man. I'm afraid that by the time you are a man, I will no longer be able to give you children." She said shamefully. Madara surprised her by pulled her into a hug.

"Lorena, I don't care about that. If you can't give me children, then so what? I'll be happy with just you by my side. I don't need to have children, since I won't be taking over as head of the clan anytime soon. Suki is hoping to have a child soon so that child will take over eventually. Not many of the clan care about what happens to me so it's not like I'll be letting anyone down." He explained. Lorena smiled.

"Madara, you are so sweet. However, you can't change the fact that I am old. I will leave this life long before you. That is not right. A couple should leave the world together, not as separate as we would be." Lorena said sadly. Madara sighed.

"It matters not. I would treasure what we would have, not what we may have lost. Please Lorena, have me as your other half." Madara pleaded. Lorena sighed then stood up.

"I'm sorry Madara. I can't do this. Not now." She said as she walked away. Madara looked after her sadly. After a few minutes he turned and punched the ground.

"It's not you Madara. Lorena is a troubled soul." Madara spun around. There, standing not that far from him, was the dragon called Joouheika.

"You… what are you doing-"

"My daughter sees the world through darker eyes than most. You are young and see a world bathed in light. She sees a world of shadows. Give her time. She may yet see that you are perfect for her." Joouheika said softly. Madara just gaped at her.

"… You can talk." He finally said. Joouheika threw her head back and roared in laughter.

"My apologies. I forgot that you did not know that we could speak as humans do. Usually we prefer to speak as dragons or to speak in the minds of humans so we are not overheard. No wonder you are surprised!" She said while laughing. It took a few more minutes, but finally Madara was able to speak again.

"You said she was a troubled soul?" he asked. Joouheika nodded.

"She has seen more than her fair share of torment in this world. She has been hurt many times, both physically and emotionally. She has seen others hurt. Most of the humans in our clan are people she saved from a life of pain. It's hard to for her to accept the possibility of a painless life, despite the fact that you are offering it to her. If I know my daughter, she will seek you out, but she will forever doubt her decision. She'll doubt it even if she chooses a path that makes her unbelievably happy. It's simply who she is. She needs constant reassurance. So far, her father and I have given it to her. If she should choose you, it would become your job. I think she knows this and that is why she called you a boy." Joouheika explained.

"Wait, what? Why did she call me a boy?" Madara asked. He was completely lost in her explanation. Joouheika sighed.

"When she looks at you, she sees what you may become. She also sees what you are. She sees a very young man who is looking for the glory of the world. She sees the man who will one day be a great leader. She doesn't know where she would fit in to that if she should choose to stand beside you. She doesn't even know how long she would fit in to that. She is much older than you. She calls you a boy because she senses your restless nature." Joouheika continued to explain.

"But doesn't she understand? I've been reckless because I've been searching for something or someone that makes me, me. She is that person! I'd be content forever with her!" Madara exclaimed. Joouheika smiled.

"Good." She said and then she walked away.

Somewhere off on her own, Lorena sat on the ground crying.

The next day, Lorena avoided Madara. And again the next day. And again. Soon it was nearing the time for them to leave.

"Lorena, why won't you talk to him?" One of the dragons asked.

"I just can't." She said quietly.

"You liar! You're scared of him." Another said. Lorena glared at that one.

"Why would _I_ be scared of _him_?" She questioned.

"Because he's the first male human that is just like you." Her mother said. Lorena froze.

"He is nothing like me." Lorena said quietly.

"Stop denying it, Lorena! You were both hurt when you were young. You are both searching for something in this world that is just for you. The only difference between the two of you is that he is young enough to believe in the impossible. And it's those who believe in the impossible that find a way to make it come true. You have seen so much hurt in this world that… you are afraid of Madara." Joouheika stated. Lorena glared at the ground.

"Even if you were right, Madara will never know. We leave tomorrow." Lorena said and then she turned her back on the clan and walked away. No one knew that Madara had been hiding in one of the buildings nearby. He smiled sadly as he watched Lorena walk away.

The next day, the sharingan clan bid the dragon clan a fond farewell.

"You are welcome here if you should ever decide to visit again." Tsuyomeru told Lorena. Lorena smiled at him fondly.

"Thank you, Tsuyomeru-san. We will remember that. Farewell." She said with a polite nod. Then the dragon clan departed. As they reached the edge of the village, Madara walked out of the trees in front of Lorena. Lorena gasped and then looked at her mother. "Go ahead. I'll only be a minute." She said softly. Joouheika nodded sadly and then proceeded to lead the clan out of the village. Madara waited until the last of the clan had moved on and then smiled at Lorena as he walked up to her. He caressed her cheek.

"You know I would have followed you anywhere, M'lady." He whispered. She smiled.

"Of course you would, good sir." She said. Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "And that is exactly why we would never work. I could never condemn you to a life of following an old hag around." She said.

"But what a life it would have been." He said with longing. She laughed quietly. Then he hugged her. "Aishiteru, Lorena-chan." He whispered. A single tear fell down her face.

"Aishiteru, Madara-chan." Then they released each other and Lorena hurried to catch up to her clan. Madara sighed. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Madara looked into the face of his brother Tsuyomeru.

"You did the right thing by letting her go." Tsuyomeru told Madara.

"That doesn't make it any easier." Madara whispered. Tsuyomeru wrapped an arm around his otouto's shoulders.

"Let's go home." He told them. They turned to leave when a scream broke through the air.

"Lorena!" Madara exclaimed before rushing into the woods after the dragon clan.

"Madara! MADARA! Damn it!" Tsuyomeru called after him. He quickly ran back to the village to get help.

Joouheika roared as she cut a huge gash in one of the enemy's stomach, spilling his guts all over the ground. Ryuujin grinned as he looked at two of the opposing dragons. He roared as he lunged for their necks.

"Mother! MOTHER!" Lorena yelled as she ran into the scene. The clan had been ambushed by another hostile dragon clan. Another dragon suddenly started charging her. Lorena spun as she unsheathed a Katana, slicing open the dragon's neck and instantly killing him. Lorena then looked for her mother and found her burning humans to a crisp. Quickly she ran over to her, leaping over the occasional dead body or burning pile of limbs. She skidded next to her mother and smiled at her. "Having fun, Mother?" She asked sarcastically. Joouheika growled.

"There's so many of them!" She roared. Lorena smirked and climbed onto her mother's back.

"We can take them." She said confidently.

"We can try." Joouheika said with a smirked. She turned and hit another human with her tail while Lorena striked another down with her sword. At the same time, Joouheika began blowing fire at another dragon. Soon, Ryuujin was by their side, blowing fire at the dragons that tried to attack his mate from behind. Lorena was busy defending the side, when suddenly a dragon was about to go in for a kill on her. All Lorena had time to do was gasp. Suddenly the dragon roared and fell to the ground. Behind him, stood Madara!

"Madara!" Lorena exclaimed happily. Joouheika glanced at him before going back to scorching another human.

"What the hell, Lorena? You ditch me to go and have all the fun? That's hardly fair!" Madara said with a grin. Lorena laughed. Madara suddenly spun around and killed a man attacking him. Then he turned and held his hand out to Lorena.

"You never told me you were a shinobi." Lorena said as she pulled Madara up to sit behind her.

"Our entire clan is almost completely composed of shinobi! You never noticed?" Madara said as he defended Lorena again.

"I was to busy watching you." she said. Madara smirked.

"Lorena, this isn't going too well!" Joouheika yelled. Lorena looked around. They were outnumbered and losing badly. At this rate, the clan would be slaughtered!

"We'll be alright." Madara suddenly said. Lorena looked back at him.

"How do you know?" She demanded. Madara smirked.

"My brother just brought reinforcements." He stated. As soon as he finished, Tsuyomeru and many other members of the sharingan clan stormed onto the field and began attacking the clan that attacked them. Lorena relaxed as the other clan retreated after the sharingan clan showed up. Then Tsuyomeru walked over to them.

"Are you both alright?" He asked. Both Madara and Lorena nodded. Tsuyomeru sighed. "Good. Now, MADARA YOU IDIOT!" He yelled. Madara flinched and Lorena started laughing. "WHAT THE HELL WOULD DRIVE YOU TO RUN BLINDLY INTO A BATTLE!? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!?!?!! **YOU IDIOT!!!**" Tsuyomeru exclaimed. Lorena laughed as she jumped to the ground and then yelled out in pain.

"Lorena!" Madara exclaimed as he jumped down to support her before she could fall.

"My leg…" she whispered. Madara looked at her left leg and found that someone had managed to get a hit on her. There was a blood trail though, from above her leg. Madara looked up at her and found that her arm had a decent size gash in it as well.

"You're not in such good shape, Lorena. Your leg and arm need medical attention." Madara explained. Lorena scowled.

"I've made it through the last four-hundred-and-thirty-two years without medical attention. I'm sure I can make it now." She muttered.

"What?! Exactly HOW OLD are you?!" Madara exclaimed. Lorena groaned.

"Oh right. I never exactly explained that, did I?" She muttered to herself. Madara and Tsuyomeru shook their heads.

"Humans that are bonded to a dragon age at the same rate as the dragon. Dragons live to be a few thousand years old. I've got a long way to go until I die a natural death." Lorena explained. Joouheika sighed.

"But Lorena will not die a natural death." She said. All the members of the sharingan clan, with the exception of Madara, froze and looked at her.

"Yes, dragons can talk. They all can do it. They just don't like strangers. Get over it." Madara explained. Then he turned to Joouheika. "Please, explain."

"Some of us have gifts or powers. I have the gift of foresight. Years ago, I saw Lorena dying young. Every year she looks closer and closer to the Lorena I saw. It won't be long now until my daughter dies." Joouheika explained. Madara looked at Lorena. She smiled.

"I didn't want you to worry." She said softly. Madara looked at her sadly. "It's alright. I've had a long time to come to terms with the fact that I'm going to die sooner than I expected." She explained. Madara sighed.

"You should still have to get your arm and leg checked out." Madara said. Lorena rolled her eyes.

"Madara, I hardly think I need-"

"Please? Just do this. For me?" He pleaded. Lorena sighed and then smiled.

"Alright. Let's head back, everyone. We are hardly in any shape to continue right now. Erie, Jane, Marcus! Stay behind and see if any of the dead are our own." Lorena commanded.

Back at the village, a doctor had bandaged up all of the worse wounds, including Lorena's arm and leg. Madara and Lorena sat on the porch of his house while the dragons took care of each other.

"So how long are you going to stay this time before you go?" Madara asked her. Lorena grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I think, I might just stay." Lorena said. Madara looked at her. She grinned back.

"You mean it?" he said with a smiled. Lorena nodded. Madara smiled and hugged her. Lorena kissed his cheek. Ryuujin walked over to them.

"Erie, Jane and Marcus have returned. They found thirteen of our clan." He said. Lorena sighed sadly and then got up after kissing Madara again.

"Want me to come?" He offered. Lorena shook her head.

"Thanks though." She said before walking back to her clan. Ryuujin stared at Madara.

"What?" Madara asked, turning to him. Ryuujin growled at him. Madara smirked. "Oh, I see. You don't think I'm good enough for her." He said. Ryuujin growled again.

"Listen boy, you are the runt of your litter. You are too young. You are reckless. I don't want you with her." He said. Madara continued to smirk.

"Too bad, dragon. See you around." he said as he got up to walk away.

"See you around, _Runt_." Ryuujin said before leaving. Madara stopped for a second, resisting the urge to attack the overgrown lizard, and then kept walking.

Over the course of two years, the dragons ended up having made a home in the village. They settled down on the lands next to the sharingan compound and Lorena and Madara continued to see more of each other. Now, as Madara was seventeen, it was time for him to marry. All his siblings had wed and moved into their own homes. So Madara proposed to Lorena and she said yes. Both their families were thrilled and very excited for the upcoming wedding.

"Hey, Runt!" A dragon called. Madara turned and smiled.

"Ryoko, how many times have I asked you not to call me that?" He asked.

"But it's funny!" Ryoko said as the two of them walked together. "So are you going to see Lorena?" He asked. Madara nodded. "You know, Ryuujin-sama has never liked you two being together." He said. Madara laughed.

"I know. He told me so himself." Madara said. Ryoko laughed. "Why are you so excited?" Madara asked him.

"I don't really know. I'm just, happy and jumpy and excited! I can't explain it!" Ryoko said, jumping around as he spoke. Madara laughed and then went into a building after saying his goodbyes to Ryoko.

"Lorena?" Madara called. Lorena came down the stairs and hugged Madara. "How are you, love?" Lorena smiled.

"I'm feeling wonderful. I can't believe that in just a few weeks, I'm going to be your wife." She said happily. Madara smiled.

"Neither can I. I've been dreaming about this for so long. The day we say our vows will be the best day of my life." Madara said. Lorena giggled. "Now, can you explain to me why Ryoko seems so excited?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"It could be anything. I honestly don't know. Dragons are effected by things that we can't even imagine." Lorena told him. Madara sighed.

"Great. So on top of wedding planning, I have to put up with a hyperactive dragon for who knows how long. Wonderful." Madara said. Lorena laughed.

"I'm sure it's just a phase. Besides, we won't be here for the honeymoon." She whispered. Madara grinned. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Lorena-san! Lorena-san! Come play with us!" Several children called from the other side of the door. Lorena laughed and then walked over and opened the door. Several little girls instantly hugged her legs and some started pulled her arm. "Lorena-san, come play ball with us!" Some of the girls said excitedly. Lorena laughed.

"Alright, alright little ones. Let's go play ball. Madara-kun, I'll see you at diner." She said. Madara smiled while the children cheered.

Two days before the wedding, Ryoko could not calm down. He was jumpy and excited and running everywhere. The other dragons had to confine him to the clan grounds so he didn't accidentally cause any damage to the village. That night he could not sleep.

"Ryoko, go to bed." Joouheika mumbled.

"I can't! Something's about to happen! Something's about to change!" He said pacing.

"Ryoko, Lorena is getting married. Of course things are about to change." She said sleepily.

"NO! Not with Lorena, with something else. I can't figure it out but something-" He stopped speaking and moving. Instead he only looked out into the village.

"Ryoko?" Joouheika asked, sitting up to look at him. "Ryoko, what's wrong?" She asked. He did nothing but stare. "Ryoko, say something. You just like a…" Realization dawned over her. At that same moment, Ryoko bolted towards the village as a faint cry was heard in the air. One of the dragons looked up at Joouheika.

"What is that noise?" She asked with a sleep covered voice. Joouheika smiled at the younger dragon.

"A newborn baby's cry." She said sweetly and then started walking after Ryoko. Ryoko meanwhile had found the house with the crying baby and was scratching at the door. The door was soon answered by a servant.

"Where is the baby?" Ryoko asked. The servant looked at Ryoko curiously.

"I'm sorry, dragon, but you cannot see the little babe tonight. She hasn't stopped crying and they fear something may be wrong. Come back tomorrow." She explained and began to shut the door.

"I know! I can help!" He exclaimed. The servant opened the door back up.

"What?" She said.

"I can't explain it, but I know I can help. Please, let me in." Ryoko pleaded. The servant hesitated, then fully opened the door for the dragon. Ryoko sighed as he walked in. "Please, lead the way." He said. The servant then led the dragon down the hall to the room of the lady of the house.

"Wait." The servant commanded, then proceeded to enter the room. "M'lady, a dragon is here to see you and the your child. He says he can help her." Ryoko heard the servant telling someone.

"Let him in." A frail voice said. The servant opened the door and Ryoko walked into the room. There was a woman, the new mother presumably, lying in bed, a man by her side, and a doctor caring to the crying newborn. Ryoko immediately walked over to the doctor's side and looked over him to the newborn. The little girl had cried so much, her face had turned red. Ryoko leaned down and gently rubbed his snout against the baby's cheek. Only a few moments later, she stopped crying, opened her eyes and looked at the dragon. Ryoko heard the mother gasp, but he didn't care. He could only smile affectionately at the little girl. "How is this possible?" The mother asked.

"Dragon bonds are in blood." Everyone looked to the door to see Joouheika. She yawned and then walked over to stand beside Ryoko and look at the little girl. "So you are the cause of so much trouble. You're going to be quite the wile one. What is her name?" She questioned.

"Starfire." The mother and Ryoko answered at the same time. Joouheika chuckled.

"Congratulations. You should be very proud for your daughter is a member of the dragon clan." Joouheika said as she approached the bed.

"How is that possible?" The new mother asked. Joouheika smiled.

"Our clan is not based on blood, but on soul. Every human and dragon that is bonded together is bonded through their souls. We do not have any control over it. My daughter Lorena and I are bound together. We had no choice, I simply found her and we've never separated since. Ryoko and Starfire will most likely be best friends. And Ryoko will protect her with his life. You should feel honored." Joouheika explained.

"She'll be alright?" The mother asked. Joouheika smiled.

"She'll be just fine. The only reason she wouldn't stop crying is because she wanted her dragon." She said while looking at Ryoko and Starfire. "She's quite happy now."

"Do you, Lorena of the dragon, vow from this day forward to honor, hold, cherish, and to keep, until death, the hand of your husband-to-be?"

"I do."

"Do you, Madara of the sharingan, vow from this day forward to love, protect, care for, and to keep, until death, the hand of your wife-to-be?"

"I do."

Time passed and a miracle occurred.

Lorena gave birth to a son.

"Madara, you know what you remind me of?" Lorena asked as she held their child, Kohaku. "An uchiwa." Madara laughed.

"A fan? Please, elaborate for me." He said laughing. Lorena smiled.

"Fans create winds. Winds always get what they want. You, Madara, are a stubborn fighter. Even if it's impossible, you want it. And somehow, you get it. Years ago, I never would have dreamed of sitting here with you and our son. But you wanted it, so it has happened. You are my uchiwa." She explained. Madara wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Years passed and Kohaku was showing much promise as a shinobi.

But like all fairytales, they have to end.

The village was attacked and though the attackers were defeated, Lorena was struck down.

"Tsuyomeru, we should counterattack. You constantly defend the village, but you never fight back. This time they went too far! A member of your own family was struck down!" Madara yelled. Tsuyomeru sighed.

"Brother, I know you are in pain. Loosing Lorena is hard on everyone. But we need to be calm." He said.

"Calm?! The reason they keep on attacking is because you never fight back! The only reason they waited so long to attack this time is because Lorena sent some dragons out there to patrol since you wouldn't! The only reason they could attack is because you made her call them back!" Madara yelled.

"It was not Lorena's place." Tsuyomeru tried to explain.

"If you were **HALF **the leader Lorena was-"

"I am ten TIMES THE LEADER LORENA WAS!" Tsuyomeru exclaimed while turning on Madara. Madara glared furiously at Tsuyomeru, sharingan blazing. Tsuyomeru sighed. "Madara, I'm sorry-"

"Save it, _**father**_." Madara said as he turned to leave.

"I am nothing like him!" Tsuyomeru yelled. Madara stopped and glanced back at his brother.

"You are **exactly** like him. Goodbye, brother." Madara said, and then he walked out of that village taking his son with him.

"Madara!" Madara turned to see Ryoko chasing after him.

"Ryoko, you have to stay. You have to take care of Starfire." Madara said.

"I'll come back for her when she's grown. You need protection right now. Ouff!" Ryoko exclaimed. He looked down and there was little Starfire clinging to his leg, tears threatening to run.

"You can't go! Take me with!" She cried. Ryoko looked at her sadly.

"Starfire, you need your mother." He said.

"No she doesn't." Her mother said as she walked up to them. "When most children are born, they cry for their mother. She cried for her dragon. Take her with you. I trust you to protect my child. And I'll know if you fail. I am a mother after all." She explained. Ryoko smiled.

"Thank you. Climb on, Star." He said. Starfire instantly smiled and jumped up onto his back. "You too, Kohaku!" He exclaimed when he saw the bow eyeing him. Kohaku smiled and jumped up behind Starfire. Madara smiled and the four of them set out into the world.

"I look stupid."

"You look like a horse. Now shush. Horses can't talk."

"I'm a dragon. _DRAGON!_ Not a horse!"

"Ryoko-chan, it's just until we get into the village. Now please, shush."

The small group, who suddenly had a horse instead of a dragon thanks to genjutsu, approached the walls of a growing village.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A guard called.

"We're travelers seeking to make a home in your village." Madara said.

"What's your name?" the guard asked.

"Madara." Madara answered.

"And your surname?" The guard asked. Madara was at a loss for words. This was his moment to completely drop the sharingan clan. But what to be called? Then he remembered what Lorena had said.

'_Madara, you know what you remind me of? An uchiwa.'_

'_A fan? Please, elaborate for me.'_

'_Fans create winds. Winds always get what they want. You, Madara, are a stubborn fighter. Even if it's impossible, you want it. And somehow, you get it. Years ago, I never would have dreamed of sitting here with you and our son. But you wanted it, so it has happened. You are my uchiwa.'_

"Uchiha. My name is Uchiha Madara. And this is my son, Uchiha Kohaku."

* * *

Amaïa's POV

* * *

…And that is the story of how Madara of the sharingan became the Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan." Ryuujin said. I stared at him in awe.

"I never knew Madara's history. Did you know him well?" I asked.

"Eventually I accepted the fact that he married Lorena and moved on. Though I did manage to keep the nickname Runt for him. He hates it." Ryuujin said.

"Wait, you speak as if he's still alive." I stated. Ryuujin smirked.

"He is."


End file.
